


To Satisfy Your Needs

by cadkitten



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, T.M.Revolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come as Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gackt in a incubus and Takanori is one of the few people in the world that can satisfy his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Satisfy Your Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Plot prompt: Gackt is an incubus and as a couple, Gackt finds that Takanori can keep going after multiple orgasms.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

_Gackt... are you even listening to me?"_

The singer tilted his head back, his lips opening in a silent moan as he pushed his hips up slightly. His fingers flexed on the leather arms of his chair, the material creaking under the pressure he supplied. A hiss of breath left him and he let out a forced laugh. "Yes, I'm listening." He slid his hand down under the table, running it across his lover's dark locks, pushing them back from his forehead and then letting them fall once more as he reached for the phone on the table instead. He hit mute and hissed out, "I'm gonna lose it soon, baby."

Takanori simply flicked his gaze up at him and then slid his mouth back down over his cock, seeming a bit more diligent in his actions.

Gackt pressed the button on the phone again and settled back, a soft sigh escaping him. "What the hell do you want me to do about it anyway?" There was a certain edge to his voice that could have been read as annoyance, though in reality it was him clinging to the last vestiges of his orgasm, not quite ready to let go.

_"At least caring would be a start. Lately you've seemed to care less and less about what's going on in the press with you and that's more than a little disconcerting."_

Gackt pushed back his chair, gesturing his lover up from the floor. A moment later, he bent him over the table and slid the slim plug from his ass, settling it on the table with a quiet clink of the metal against wood. Aligning his cock with Takanori's entrance, he slowly slid in, the warmth surrounding him causing a shiver to rush through his body. "The public is of no concern to me. My Dears will remain loyal to me despite what the media has to say." Gripping the darker-haired man's hips, he began to thrust, ensuring he wasn't sinking all the way in so that they wouldn't be caught by the sound of skin-on-skin.

Beneath him, Takanori clawed at the table, his cheek pressed to the wood as he arched his back, seeking another angle from Gackt's thrusts.

Gackt ran one hand over the other's back, holding him still as he pushed in and then ground his hips hard against him for a moment. 

Takanori pushed two knuckles into his mouth, closing his eyes as he did his best not to groan, his hand working his own cock quickly, shivers rippling through him as he worked.

_"In a lot of ways you are truly naïve. I just hope you're right. We're doing what we can, but without an official statement, it may prove to be in vain."_

Gackt's thrusts once again became needy and quick, his eyes watching only his cock as it plunged in and out of Takanori's ass. "I've," his breath hitched, "got to go."

_"We still have another hour of the call."_

"Later," Gackt breathed out, reaching to disconnect the call, grabbing Takanori's hips once again and finally fully thrusting into him, the sound of their union echoing in the room as they both began to groan. "Oh my god _yes_!" He could feel his lover tensing beneath him, preparing for release and he ramped himself up faster, thrusting in and then stilling as he began to cum, a lengthy moan leaving his lips.

Takanori lost it a few seconds later, tensing and then jerking his hips as he began to spurt all over the floor beneath them.

"That's right... just like that, my precious." Gackt's fingers stroked over the human's skin as he came, pulling the emotions of the orgasm from him and drawing them into himself. His cock twitched again, still hard within the other's body. "Can you take me again right now?"

Takanori nodded, laying there, his breath ghosting out across the table. "Just... please... another position?"

Gackt eased himself out of the other, kneeling down and lapping at the cum that was sliding down the other singer's thigh. He nipped one ass cheek and then stood. "Get on the couch... the way I like it."

The shorter man peeled himself off the table and padded over to the couch, positioning himself between cushions, facing the back of the couch as he knelt there, leaning on the back of the couch, his cheek resting on the material. This was far more comfortable than the table and for that he was thankful.

Gackt took his time, getting a bottle of water, drinking half of it and then handing the other half to Takanori as he went to go clean up the cum he'd left on the floor. With that done, he finally came back to his lover. He settled on the couch behind him, holding the base of his cock as he teased the head over his puckered hole. "Tell me you want it."

"I want your cock," Takanori returned easily, pushing his hips backward as a way of showing that he really did. "Please..." he knew the rest of what Gackt liked to hear, but he always found it cheesy and didn't like to say it. But this time, he gave in, "Fill me with your cum."

A little groan escaped Gackt as he positioned himself again and then slowly pushed himself deep inside the other man's body. Once he was fully within him, he began to move, the thrusts short and hard as he curled his body around Takanori's in a nearly protective manner. His cum lubricated the other's passage as they fucked, enough of it that it was leaking down between them, slick and sticky. 

Despite having cum twice already today, Takanori could feel his cock growing hard once again. It was what Gackt liked best about him. As far as he'd always known, he was human, but he had the same lust for sex that Gackt did as an incubus. He could go on just as long and just as furiously as the several hundred year old being behind him could. Even as his cock grew, he reached to push it between the cushions, just the way Gackt liked best. The other had some sort of dirty fetish for leaving cum in certain places in his home and he seemed to like it best when it wasn't even his own. At least once a month, Takanori always found himself with his dick pushed between the cushions of the couch or under the mattress in the bedroom as he shot his load, Gackt going at him full steam from behind, more than a little turned on by what was happening. They'd left 'presents' all over the house in the year and a half they'd been together, Gackt finding new and inventive places to have him cum and then easing it out of him with his dick or his hand... sometimes his mouth.

Gackt's lips attacked the side of the other's neck, one strong arm wrapped around him as he started to fuck him harder.

"You're gonna cum so soon, Gackt," Takanori whispered out. "Where will you want it next?" He knew this one wasn't going to satisfy the incubus at all. He'd still be achingly hard afterward and nearly desperate after this third attempt to ease the ache. Their first time had been in the bed just before Gackt had received the phone call and while it had been more romantic than a simple fuck, it hadn't done anything to help that burning desire inside Gackt and Takanori knew it.

Gackt released his neck and let out a growl, slamming his hips against him hard and fast, the couch protesting the desperation of it. "I need you to cum," Gackt bit out, his breathing harsh, shudders already sliding through his body as he thrust.

Closing his eyes, Takanori whispered, "Give me some of your energy, just enough to put me on edge." A moment later, he could feel it whirling through him, lust spiraling nearly out of control through his body, his balls drawing up tight against his body, his cock stiffening to the maximum it could. Release was at his beck and call, just as it was for Gackt right then. Gripping the back of the couch, he shifted, putting his cock where he knew it felt good rather than rough and began to thrust as well, the head of his dick rubbing over the pleasant-feeling fabric, lubricated by the last remnants of his pre-cum. A few more seconds and then his hips jerked and he stilled, depositing his load down the back of the cushions, hissing out, "I'm doing it, I'm fucking doing it," for Gackt's benefit.

The incubus didn’t take more than that, his hips jerked a few more times and then he pulled out, grasping his dick and frantically jerking off as his cum began to rain down on the cushions beneath them. A string of curses left Gackt's mouth, split only by his desperate moans.

Shifting away from the couch, cum smearing over the front side of the cushion as he did, Takanori managed to get around Gackt and ease himself into a sitting position, flexing to leave more of the cum Gackt had put in him on the couch. He gave him a dirty look and then smirked. "Lay down on the floor, I've got one more in me and I think I know how to fix you up."

Gackt didn't argue, he released his cock and slid to the floor, lying down on his back.

Takanori tossed one of the throw pillows down to him, watching as he put it behind his head. He eased himself off the couch and then straddled the vocalist, pushing himself down on his dick.

Gackt groaned, arching up into him, his eyelids fluttering shut.

"That's right. Just feel it... Feed off me the way you need it." He began to move, just rocking his hips for the time being, easing himself back into arousal with how the other's cock felt moving within him. "Ah! Fuck _yes_ ," he hissed, rocking back hard at a certain angle, the other's cock brushing that bundle of nerves inside him as he moved. 

His pleasure began to meld with Gackt's own, the pair of them entwined in one another, moving as one unit. Arousal swept through Takanori in a way Gackt had never let him feel and he was hard again within seconds, his entire body spurred on by how horny he suddenly was, how incredibly desperately he wanted to cum again and again and again. His fingers raked down Gackt's chest and he grabbed one hand, shoving it down on his dick. "Please, oh god, please."

The smirk on Gackt's face told everything in that moment, his hand curling around the other's arousal and stroking quickly, a tiny twist of his wrist at the end of each tug. 

Takanori's head fell back as he began to full-out ride the other, the cock sliding into his ass feeling glorious in every single way. Soon enough, he was cumming again, Gackt's talented fingers milking it from him as he lost it, crying out loudly in the process. But he didn't stop, not even when he was done. Instead, he moved faster, plunged down on the other's cock harder. "Yes," he hissed out, "cum for me."

He felt the energy between the surge and then for an instant, he saw nothing but white, the feeling of warmth shooting up inside him. Everything began to fade, a warm tingle sliding through him as it ramped down, Gackt finally relaxing under him, the incubus' cock slackening for the first time all day.

Smiling, Takanori waited until the other was fully flaccid and then slid off of him, leaving Gackt to bask in the aftereffects of finally finding his relief. He knew without a single doubt that this was why he was with the other: one of the few people in the world able to actually satisfy an incubus. It was... nothing short of impressive.

**The End**


End file.
